Drabble le défi Muse
by Frip-Ouille
Summary: Une série d'histoires courtes même très courtes. Royai. Derniers : Starlight et Hoodoo.
1. Avertissement

Disclaimer : Full Metal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas ni bien sûr ses personnages. C'est juste que j'aime bien les mettre en scène.

**Avertissement**

Ce chapitre n'en est pas un, c'est juste pour vous expliquer ce que je vais essayer de faire.

Je suis une grande lectrice de fic mettant en scène Roy et Riza, je crois avoir quasiment tout lu sur le sujet du moment qu'on ne les fait pas mourir, qu'ils finissent ensemble, ce qui sous-entend qu'ils ne fréquentent personne d'autre (exit Hugues, Ed, Havoc et accessoirement Winry, non mais quelle idée !) et qu'ils vivent heureux ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps !

Bref, mes fics débordent d'amoooouuuuuurrrrrrr entre ces deux là.

Et comme je l'ai déjà signalé, la plupart me sont inspirées par des chansons, et dernièrement je suis grave mordue du groupe Muse.

J'ai aussi découvert les « drabble », c'est petites histoires très courtes. Si j'ai bien compris, il y a même des challenges avec des thèmes.

Alors j'ai décidé, dans mon coin, de me lancer un petit défi, à savoir écrire un/une « drabble » pour un maximum de titre de Muse.

Donc, il faut, je pense, que je rajoute une ligne à mon disclaimer : Les chansons et musiques de Muse ne m'appartiennent pas, mais j'aime les écouter !

Voili voilou,

En route pour les premières histoires courtes à thème.


	2. Butterflies and Hurricanes

**Butterflies and Hurricanes**

Lorsque couché sur le bitume, il la vit se tenant droite devant lui, une arme à chaque main faisant feu sur Scar pour le protéger, alors que la pluie leur fouettait le visage, il vit toute la force, la détermination et la grâce qui imprégnaient chacun de ses mouvements.

Elle était un papillon au milieu de la tempête.


	3. Hysteria

**Hysteria**

Il était tel un petit garçon devant la vitrine d'un confiseur.

Elle se tenait chaque jour à ses côtés, la nuit il ne rêvait que d'elle.

Oh oui il la désirait. Il la désirait tant qu'il s'en rendait malade.

Ses journées n'étaient qu'une lutte perpétuelle pour maintenir un visage impassible.

Et maintenant l'objet de son désir se tenait derrière lui, penchée par-dessus son épaule.

Il était totalement conscient de l'odeur de sa peau et de son souffle dans son cou.

Sous son bureau, il serrait si fort son poing que ses ongles mordaient dans la chair de sa paume.

Si elle ne s'éloignait pas rapidement, il n'aurait d'autre choix que de lui faire découvrir quel feu le consumait.


	4. Sing for absolution

**Sing for Absolution**

Le soir venu, alors qu'ils sont sur le canapé dans leur salon, qu'elle s'allonge et laisse reposer sa tête sur ses genoux, il se prend à lui caresser les cheveux doucement et à lui fredonner tout bas un air oublié depuis longtemps.

Alors, sans même ouvrir les yeux, elle lui sourit et lui murmure « Je t'aime ».

Elle ne saura jamais à quel point il a besoin d'elle et que c'est de ses lèvres qu'il reçoit son absolution pour tous ses péchés.

* * *

NdlA : Merci à Nelja pour la petite correction, s'est que bien souvent j'écris d'une traite et tard le soir, voire très tard dans la nuit (insomnie quand tu nous tient !).


	5. Apocalypse please

**NdlA : J'avoue que pour ce titre, je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre, alors voilà.

* * *

**

**Apocalypse Please**

Roy restait perplexe devant la tâche qui l'attendait. Par où commencer ? Et comment faire ?

S'il ratait son coup, les conséquences risquaient d'être vraiment terribles. Pour tout le monde !

A cet instant précis, il aurait de loin préféré affronter les quatre cavaliers de l'apocalypse.

TOUT plutôt que ça.

Au bout d'un moment, Riza fit irruption dans la pièce et soupira d'agacement :

« Allons Roy ! Il ne s'agit tout de même que de changer une couche ! »

* * *

NdlA : Pardon, pardon, mes plus plates excuses pour cet drabble. Mais pour ma défense je dois dire, que franchement je ne voyais pas pour quelles raisons Roy invoquerait l'apocalypse sans que ce soit dans des conditions dramatiques, vous qui devez commencer à me connaître, vous savez que je n'aime pas les conditions dramatiques (qui se soldent souvent par la mort du/des protagonistes).

Et puis celle là m'a été inspirée par mon mari et ma fille. C'est en quelque sorte un hommage que je leur rends.


	6. Blackout

**Black-out**

Ils se sont rejoints dans l'obscurité, à tâtons. Leurs mains d'abord puis leurs lèvres. Et tout s'est enchaîné rapidement.

Oubliée l'armée, oubliées les règles, oubliés leurs rangs.

Ils ont fait tomber leurs uniformes qui les tenaient éloignés l'un de l'autre depuis trop longtemps, pour se retrouver nus l'un contre l'autre. L'un dans l'autre.

Le temps d'une coupure d'électricité, ils ont oubliés les barrettes sur leurs uniformes, qu'ils étaient supérieur et subordonnée.

Si vous leur demandiez comment ils en étaient arrivés là, ils seraient incapables de vous répondre. C'était arrivé, point.

Le temps d'un black-out, ils n'étaient plus que Roy et Riza. Un homme et une femme.


	7. Sober

**Sober**

Mustang s'était levé de son bureau et décrochait son manteau.

« Où allez vous Colonel ?

« J'ai terminé toute ma pile de dossier, je vais en ville.

« Vous allez encore faire la tournée des bars. Rappelez vous ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler Lieutenant.

« Ne faites pas l'innocent. On vous a retrouvé fin soûl sur un trottoir. Vous aviez passé la nuit là. C'est une chance qu'il ne vous soit rien arrivé.

« Et si je vous promets que ça ne recommencera plus ?

« J'y compte bien, donnez moi votre bras.

« Mon bras ?

« Oui, votre bras. »

Riza se saisit de son poignet et releva sa manche. Elle prit un feutre noir et écrivit sur son avant bras.

Roy cligna des yeux,

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

« L'assurance que vous ne finirez pas sur un trottoir, au moins cette nuit. C'est mon numéro. Donnez le patron du bar au cas où vous ne seriez pas capable de rentrer chez vous sans aide. Compris ?

« Compris. »

Riza retourna à son bureau comme si de rien n'était alors que Roy gagnait la porte. Il se retourna juste avant de sortir.

« Vous savez Hawkeye, je pourrai prendre cela comme une invitation.

« Si cela peut vous aider à rester sobre, alors…. »


	8. Thoughts of a dying atheist

**Thoughts of a dying atheist**

Roy Mustang en tant qu'alchimiste et donc scientifique n'avait jamais cru en une puissance supérieure capable de clémence ou au contraire de la pire cruauté.

Alors qu'il se vidait de son sang sur le perron du manoir de Bradley, et qu'il sentait sa vie le quitter, il entendit des pas se rapprocher en courant, puis des mains le saisir et le retourner. Il entendit hurler son nom.

Roy Mustang ne croyait pas en Dieu, Roy Mustang croyait en Riza Hawkeye. Il en était sûr, s'il devait y avoir une personne pour le ramener à la vie, ce serait-elle et elle seule.


	9. Showbiz

_**Showbiz**_

Le défilé avait commencé.

Roy se força à les regarder tous, ces jeunes hommes et femmes dans leur uniforme rutilant. Fiers de servir leur pays et de partir au combat.

Sa vision se troubla, les silhouettes des fringants soldats s'estompant pour faire place à une marche funèbre, défilé d'une armée de morts, les corps brûlés vifs, les membres arrachés, amputés, des impacts de balles dans le crâne, et le sang partout,… vision de cauchemar, mélange de sang et de chair brûlée, rythmée par le bruit des semelles qui claquaient sur le bitume, inlassablement jusqu'à oblitérer tout autre pensée.

Clac, clac, clac, gauche, droite, gauche, droite, encore et encore…

Pauvres pantins qu'on manipulait.

Chair souriante et insouciante envoyée aux canons, sacrifiée au nom d'une idéologie falsifiée, servir et protéger l'avenir de ce pays, propagande véhiculée par les dirigeants, affamés de toujours plus de pouvoir, pour servir leurs propres intérêts et leurs manigances.

Ne voyaient-ils pas tous que c'est la mort qui les attendait au bout de cette voie ?

Il le savait lui qui avait participé activement à l'éradication du peuple ishbal.

La nausée le prit. Il voulait leur hurler de se sauver pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Qu'ils pouvaient encore renoncer. Que la guerre n'amenait que mort et désolation.

Il fallait arrêter tout ça.

Il leva les yeux de nouveau et il la vit, de l'autre côté du flot continu des soldats. Elle était blême.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils surent qu'ils ressentaient exactement la même chose :

Peur, souffrance, dégoût et colère.

Il fallait arrêter tout ça. A n'importe quel prix. Même à celui de sa vie.

Il avait un plan, et la meilleure des alliés pour y arriver.

* * *

**NdlA : Alors 1e review et on me dit "c'est quoi ce titre ? J'ai pas bien compris"... j'imagine donc qu'on me dit "j'ai pas bien compris le rapport". D'abord, je répète "Showbiz" est bien un titre de Muse, ensuite, plus que les paroles, cette fois c'est la musique qui m'a inspiré cette fic là... Quoique si on écoute les aproles on retrouve un peu de ce que j'ai écri... Mais bon, il ne s'agit que de mon avis tout à fait personnel et sans doute non objectif.**

**Et puis dans "Showbiz" il y a "Show", et qu'est-ce qu'un défilé (même militaire, surtout militaire) si ce n'est un spectacle !**


	10. Muscle Museum

**NdlA : Celle là déroge à la règle du Roy Riza, mais qui mettre d'autre en scène que Armstrong lorsqu'il est question de muscles ?

* * *

****Muscle Museum**

Une nouvelle fois, le Major Armstrong se trouvait à faire complaisamment une démonstration de sa force titanesque devant les nouvelles recru(e)s dans un effet de chemise arrachée… Pectoraux gonflés à bloc, prenant des pauses révélatrices.

Riza regarda la foule ébahie qui entourait le colosse. Haussant des épaules, elle s'en approcha nonchalamment.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle dégaina son arme et la pointa sur la tempe d'Armstrong.

« Boum t'es mort. »

Riza s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille laissant derrière elle un Major décontenancé et une foule de spectateurs en plein effroi.

De dos elle leur lança :

« Leçon n°1 : Toujours se méfier de ses plus proches amis. Ce sont parfois nos pires ennemis. »

* * *

**NdlA : pauvre, pauvre Major... Il a un coeur tellement gros comme ça, on dirait un nounours en guimauve enrobée de chocolat ! hhhuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmm**


	11. Assassin

**NdlA : celle là est à se couper les veines...

* * *

****Assassin**

« Nous devrons payer un jour pour nos crimes. »

La voix de Riza raisonna dans le bureau comme une sentence.

Roy fut pris au dépourvu.

« Pourquoi dites-vous çela ? »

Riza porta ses mains devant ses yeux et les fit tourner lentement comme pour les examiner.

« Parce que c'est ce que nous méritons. Nous ne sommes que des assassins. » Elle reporta son regard sur lui, « Moi, vous… tous les autres… Nous avons tué des innocents juste parce que nous en avions reçu l'ordre. »

Elle se leva de son bureau et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

« Nous aurions du refuser. Jeter nos armes à terre et nous interposer pour sauver tous ces gens. »

Roy se leva à son tour et s'approcha de son lieutenant.

« Riza, que se passe-t-il ? »

Riza laissa son front aller contre la vitre froide.

« Il y a 7 ans je faisais ma première victime. »

Roy posa sa main sur son épaule en un geste de soutien.

« C'était un enfant ishbal. »


	12. Starlight

**Starlight**

Un jour Winry demanda à Riza pourquoi elle sacrifiait sa vie au service de Mustang.

Riza prit le temps de la réflexion avant de lui répondre :

« T'est-il déjà arrivé de voir passer une étoile filante et de faire un vœu ? »

Riza vit bien que Winry ne voyait pas le rapport, elle lui expliqua alors :

« La croyance populaire veut que lorsqu'une étoile filante traverse notre ciel, si tu fais un voeu et que tu y crois très fort, il se réalisera. »

Riza marqua une pause, les yeux dans le vague, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Eh bien, c'est pareil pour moi. Je rêve d'un monde meilleur. Et le Colonel est mon étoile filante. J'y crois très fort. »

* * *

**NdlA : je me sens un peu obligée de préciser que ces drabbles prennent leur source dans les chansons de Muse. Parfois c'est le titre qui m'inspire, ou bien les paroles et d'autre fois le rythme et la musique.**

**Par exemple les paroles de la chanson "Assassin" ne sont pas du tout morbides, mais le titre m'interpelait sur les derniers chapitres du manga où Riza explique à Ed que le jour où la démocratie verra le jour en Amestris, elle et le Colonel devront payer pour leurs crimes. Comme elle dit si bien, celui qui passe pour un héro en temps de guerre, ne sera plus qu'un boucher en temps de paix...**

**Au fait, avez-vous écouté le dernier album de Muse, c'est que du pur Royai ! Nous avons une théorie avec Lilou, nous avons découvert que Muse est allé au japon il y a de cela quelques années, et nous pensons que c'est là, durant ce voyage, que Muse et Hiromu Arakawa se sont rencontrés... Ecoutez bien les paroles de chaque chanson, vous verrez bien... Du pur bonheur !**


	13. Hoodoo

**NdlA : Réponse du berger à la bergère…

* * *

**

**Hoodoo**

Un jour Maes demanda à Roy pourquoi il désirait autant devenir Généralissime et faire changer les choses au point de tout sacrifier.

« Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque Maes. »

Devant l'air étonné de son ami, Roy lui expliqua :

« C'est l'amour qui fait tourner le monde. Je suis comme les autres. »

Roy se tourna vers la fenêtre de son bureau, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres :

« Je veux être le meilleur des hommes aux yeux de la femme que j'aime. »

Maes éclata de rire et lui tapa sur l'épaule :

« Toi, amoureux ? »

Roy regarda passer Riza alors qu'elle traversait la cour.

« Tu ne le savais pas ? »

* * *

**NdlA :** **Il existe des passages cultes, je pense notamment à Rita Hayworth chantant « Put the blame on me » dans le film Gilda, à la réplique de Jean Gabin à Michèle Morgan dans Quai des Brumes « T'as de beaux yeux tu sais »… Et bien je trouve que cette phrase là de Hoodoo est la plus belle phrase au monde depuis au moins un siècle !**

**« I have had recurring nightmares that I was loved for who I am and missed the opportunity to be a better man »….**

**Arrggggg, je meurs... C'est la plus belle chanson d'amour que je connaisse...**

**Ne vous avais-je pas dit que Muse chantait les plus belles chansons Royai et que Arakawa mettait en scène les plus belles chansons de Muse ?**


End file.
